Sergei Kozlov
Sergei Kozlov is the head scientist of Hivemind, he is known as the Soul Sewer due to his abilities. He calls himself a Psychosomatic Surgeon. Appearance Personality Sergei always seems to have a smile on his face. But it's not a normal happy smile; it's more of a psychotic smile that tells a sign of borderline insanity. Fundamentally Sergei is a nihilist of morality, seemingly having no conscience of the things he does to others and even himself. This lack of self restraint and conscience is driven by his utmost curiosity and a desire to simply experiment, a desire that has thrown him beyond the brink of madness. Sergei came to a realization before he changed to who he is now, that if he spent his time worrying about ethics and morality then he would never sate the urge to discover, which lead to his abandonment of a moral compass and drew him towards the moral grey zone. Despite this, he does not experiment on humans, though he may state what he would like to do to a person, even if they are standing next to him. Powers and Abilities Soul Surgery Soul Surgery is the name Sergei gave to his first ability. It allows him to directly touch and alter another's , weather they are living or dead. This is his main ability and what it often used on arrancar,shinigami, and other spiritual creatures, though he states he will use it on a human if they truly want him to. * Soul Surgery - Mutilation: With this ability, Sergei can inflict an enormous level of agonizing damage to the soul of an opponent which not only damages the spiritual being of a opponent, but their physical form as well. The damage this ability deals out to the soul is permanent and can kill another living being with enough killing intent. * Soul Surgery - Split: Sergei is capable of splitting or dividing one's soul to create new beings and putting their souls in them. Sergei can even split others souls based on personalities and emotions to become separate beings. He states the number of splittings is limited by the soul's strength and too many splittings may cause the soul to weaken or degenerate. His most notaible creations being Anna Jäger and Liese Brigitte. ** Soul Surgery - Possession: Sergei is able to place a soul into the body of another, stealing their motor functions and senses. This allows the souls to use the body as its own, this allows gives the soul access to the bodies memory, but does not allow the access to the original persons habits. *'Soul Surgery - Soul Sealing': Sergei is able to seal a soul inside body or object. ** Soul Surgery - Soul Puppetry: Sergei can transfer seal soul(s) within an object to make combat and survivability much easier due to the separation of body and soul. With this power, the beings body is nothing more than a puppet that is controlled by the soul. If the object the souls is sealed in is destroyed, the body to is destroyed. ** Soul Surgery - Soul-Bound Weapon: Sergei able to build, summon or create a weapon that is both extension and manifestation, or part of a persons soul. Each weapon is likely to have their own abilities and powers they grant to the user. This method was used to create the Beast Swords, as well as Ryūkotsusei and Rengokuki. * Soul Surgery - Soul Morph: With this ability, Sergei can morph a creatures form via the souls of elemental spirits of nature, spirits of the long departed. He can combine different souls to form new transformations for themselves or use them to create super form or hyper forms of said synchronized spirit. Sergei can forcefully combine a soul with a foreign spirit or deity if their soul is strong enough to make the souls of the spirits submit to them or defeat the spirits in battle. * Soul Surgery - Soul Absorption: Sergei is capable of stealing and consuming the souls of others, often adding the victim's skills and abilities to their own. The user can also use the souls absorbed to augment the user's own powers. * Soul Surgery - Symbiosis: Sergei is able to fuse a host to another being that lives in or on the user's body and grants them strength and abilities in exchange for their free will. The being may be a spirit, weapons, elements, machines, or even as so much as a parasite, and the power it gives is likely to vary. The most notaible uses was on the s Susanoo, Amaterasu, and Tsukuyomi. Psycho-Surgery Psycho-Surgery is the name Sergei gave to his first ability. It allows him to directly alter the mind of a living of spiritual creature. With it he can implant memories, thoughts and emotions into the minds of others in order to manipulate them. He is able to make a person do anything he desires. In addition he can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing him to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and slightly negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow mental disorders or break down mental barriers. Unlike his Soul Surgery, his can be done quickly, with some just requiring a touch. *'Psycho-Surgery - Replication': The Sergei can take the knowledge and traits of others. With a touch her can acquire a person mental and physical abilities, be it knowledge over a subject, a foreign language, or mastery of a fighting style. This is often used to obtain information on the other realms. *'Psycho-Surgery - Mind Link': Using this ability Sergei is able to link minds with two or more living beings or creatures which forms a close and permanent bond. **'Psycho-Surgery - Melding': Sergei can temporarily fuse their consciousness with that of another, resulting in a sharing and transference of knowledge, emotions, and memories. *'Psycho-Surgery - Shutdown': With a touch Sergei can cause a beings upper brain functions to shut down temporarily. This will usually then cause unconsciousness. Trivia *